Verlassen I  & II
by usakoqueen
Summary: Mamoru/ Endymion kann den Tod von Usagi/Serenity nicht verkraften
1. Verlassen I

**Verlassen**

**Trauer**

Ich starre zum Mond. Eine träne bahnt sich einen Weg durch mein Gesicht. Ich blickte auf die zerdrückte Rose in meiner Hand. Ich frage mich warum. Warum hast du mich verlassen. Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen mit zwei kleinen Kindern. Ich halte diesen schmerz nicht mehr aus. Ich weiß, ich sollte leben für dich und unsere Kinder, doch es ist so schwer ohne dich. Du warst diejenige, die mir täglich Mut gegeben hat. Du hast die Sonne in mein Herz gebracht Jetzt ist da nichts, nur leere und meine Einsamkeit, die du mich hast vergessen lassen ist zurückgekehrt.

Unsere Tochter kann diese nicht füllen. Ich sehe in ihre Augen und ich sehe dich, ich sehe ihr lächeln und ich sehe dich, ich höre ihr lachen das mich an deines Erinnert und ich weine. Weine weil ich dich nicht mehr in meinen Armen halten kann, weine weil ich dich verloren habe, durch ihn unseren Sohn, der nicht geboren werden sollte.

Es war ein Wunder, du hast dich so sehr gefreut, wir haben uns gefreut, doch wir sollten anscheinend nicht glücklich werden. Ich sehe deine Augen, wie sie mich anstrahlten, als du ihn zum ersten mal im Arme hieltest. Du sahst zu mir, hast mir zugeflüstert das du mich immer lieben würdest. Hast mir gesagt, das du dankbar wärest und ich nicht traurig sein solle.

Ich sehe wie tränen aus deinen Augen schimmerten. Augen, die so blau wie der Ozean waren. Augen in denen ich versinken konnte. Du nahmst meine Hand, küsstest sie, schmiegtest dich an sie, als deine Kräfte dich verließen. Du lächeltest mich an und ich wusste, das du es geahnt hattest, als du wieder guter Hoffnung warst.

Es durfte nicht sein, das du mehr als eine Tochter gebarst, das Schicksal hatte es so nicht bestimmt und doch lag in deinen Armen unser Sohn, den ich liebte und hasste zugleich, denn er nahm dich mir weg.

Ich küsste dich ein letztes mal, spürte deine Lippen auf meine. Ich spürte deine Angst, du wolltest mich nicht verlassen und doch wurdest du vom Schicksal dazu gezwungen. Ich spürte deine tränen an meinen Wangen. Du sagtest das du auf mich warten würdest, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Batest mich unserem Sohn nicht die Schuld zu geben und ihn zu lieben, wie unsere Tochter.

Tränen benetzen mein Gesicht, beide weinten wir, wir wussten das unser Abschied nahte, doch wir versprachen uns auf ewig zu lieben und aufeinander zu warten, egal wie lange es dauern würde.

Du sahst ein letztes mal zu deiner Tochter, die an deinem Bett bitterlich weinte, sahst zu unserem Sohn in deinem Armen, hauchtest ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Du sahst zu mir, versuchtest tapfer zu sein, nicht mehr zu weinen, sondern zu lächeln, als du ein letztes mal meinen alten Kose Namen wispertest Mamo-chan.

Endgültig verließen dich deine Kräfte, deine Hand ließ meine los, als du mit einem lächeln auf deinem lieblichen Gesicht deine Augen schließest und mich und unsere Kinder alleine ließest. Mein Mondhase hatte mich verlassen, mein Odango Atama. Mein Herz brach in Stücke, als ich dieses Realisierte. Ich konnte oder wollte es bis zum Schluss nicht glauben. Verzweifelt hielte ich deine Hand und drückte meine Lippen an deine, die kalt waren, leblos waren. Ich schrie, ja ich tobte, ich wollte niemand an dich heran lassen.

Sie alle, die du Freunde nanntest. Sie wollten dich mir ganz wegnehmen. Ich lebte doch nur für dich, seit ewigen Zeiten nur für dich, nicht für unsere Tochter, nicht für unseren Sohn, nein nur für dich ganz alleine. Du warst mein Lebensinhalt, meine Freude, mein Glück, meine Liebe. Ich wollte für immer bei dir sein, doch niemand ließ es zu. Gewaltsam trennten sie mich von dir, sperrten mich ein, bis zu deiner Beerdigung.

Alle waren gekommen, deine Eltern, deine Freunde, deine Tochter weinte um ihre Mutter, selbst dein Sohn spürte was er verloren hatte. Ich blieb stumm, dachte das ich nun Stark sein musste, für dich und unsere Kinder. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich. Doch heute ist seid deinem Tod ein Jahr vergangen, ich kann nicht mehr stark sein, ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr, du fehlst mir so, ich kann nicht mehr und ich will auch nicht mehr. Ich kann unseren Kindern kein guter Vater sein, nicht mehr, denn du bist fort, hast uns allein gelassen. Sie sind besser ohne mich dran.

Ich will fort, zu dir, ich will das du mich in deine Arme schließt und mich an dich ziehst. Ich will dich streicheln, dich umarmen, dich lachen und wieder glücklich sehen. Ich sehe zum Mond und ich sehe dich, ich sehe Blumen und ich sehe dich, ich schaue in einen Spiegel und ich erblicke dich. Egal wo ich hinschaue, du bist bei mir, ich möchte zu dir, dich küssen, mit dir Streiten, so wie damals als wir glücklich waren, als du mein Odango Atama warst.

Nun stehe ich hier an einem Ort, einem Platz, wo wir uns einst ewige Liebe geschworen haben. Die Wellen tosen und schlagen an die Klippen. Der Vollmond erstrahlt und zeigt einen klaren Sternenhimmel.

Ich blicke auf den Ozean, ein lächeln stahl sich mir auf meine Lippen, als ich an deine Augen denke, die meine zum leuchten gebracht haben. Es war als, ob ich deine sanfte Stimme vernehme. Dein lachen höre.

Ich fing an zu weinen. Ich ließ die Blütenblätter der Rose, die ich zerdrückt hatte ins Wasser fallen, während ich sprang.

Ich spürte nicht den Aufprall, als mein Körper an den Klippen aufschlug, bevor er in den Ozean gezogen wurde. Ich spürte nur Wärme, die meine Seele durchflutete, die mein Herz zu erfüllen schien. Ich spürte deine Nähe, deine Liebe, deine Zuneigung, dein Verständnis. Meine Seele erkannte dich, mein Mondhase, meine Usako, jetzt waren wir wieder vereint für immer.


	2. Verlassen II

Verlassen II

Schuld

Wellen schlugen an die Klippen, der Wind wehte durch dichte schwarze Haare. Ein Junge kaum vierzehn sah auf das Meer und weinte. Er war an allem Schuld, nun verstand er warum seine Schwester so einen Hass auf ihn verspürte. Sie hatte es deutlich gesagt, mit tränen in ihren Augen. Er war Schuld, zuerst am Tod der Mutter, die er nie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte und dann am Tod des Vaters, an den er sich ebenso wenig erinnern konnte.

Er blickte ins Wasser, hier war es gewesen. Hier sprang sein Vater vor dreizehn Jahren in den Tod. Sein Vater konnte es nicht mehr ertragen bei seinem Sohn zu bleiben, der ihm die Frau genommen hatte. Sein Leben alles woran er geglaubt hatte war eine Lüge gewesen, sein Vater hatte ihn nicht geliebt, er hatte ihn gehasst, genau so wie seine ältere Schwester ihn zu hassen schien. Er schluchzte, er war das Übel, das dass Glück seiner Eltern zerstört hatte. Wäre er niemals geboren, dann wären seine Mutter und sein Vater heute noch am Leben.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schultern. „Mein Prinz, kommt wieder in den Palast. Eure Schwester meinte es nicht so, was sie gesagt hat!" „Doch Uranus, sie meinte alles genau so wie sie es gesagt hatte! Ich bin Schuld!"

Mit tränen in den Augen starrte er zu Uranus, die ihn mit Mitgefühl in den Augen ansah. Das konnte er nicht ertragen, er wollte alleine sein. Er stand ohne ein Wort auf und lief fort, fort von diesem Mitgefühl, fort nur fort von diesem Ort.

„Er ist das Ebenbild seines Vaters!" „Ja, von Tag zu Tag wird er ihm ähnlicher!" Neptun trat zu Uranus und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Doch seine Augen, wenn sie mich ansehen, kann ich nur seine Mutter darin erkennen!" Neptun lächelte, während eine träne ihre Wange runter rann. „Weist du Neptun, in unseren Herzen leben sie weiter und ich bin mir sicher das sie glücklich sind, dort wo Serenity und Endymion jetzt sind." Neptun nahm Uranus Hand. „Das einzige was wir für sie tun können, ist da zu sein für Fushigi san und für unsere Neo Queen Serenity II. Es war nicht richtig von ihr, ihre Wut an ihrem kleinen Bruder auszulassen!" Uranus nickte und seufzte. „Weist du, manchmal hasse ich Endymion dafür, das er seine Kinder im Stich gelassen hat. Er hat sich noch nicht einmal von ihnen verabschiedet. Er ist einfach ohne ein Wort gegangen!" Uranus ballte ihre Faust. „Sag so etwas nicht. Er hat seine Kinder geliebt, doch sein Schmerz war größer, als wir alle es Ahnen konnten. Er schien es doch zu schaffen, er war stark gewesen!" Neptun sah in Uranus Gesicht, die mit den tränen kämpfte. Zärtlich fuhr sie über Uranus Wange. „Niemand konnte in seine Seele Blicken!" „Aber wir hätten es wissen müssen, das er daran denken könnte sich sein leben zu nehmen. Verdammt, es war ihr erster Todestag, wo er sich sein leben genommen hat! Wir hätten auf ihn Acht geben sollen!" „Uranus, gebe dir nicht die Schuld daran. Er hätte einen Weg gefunden, wenn nicht an diesem, dann an einem anderen Tag!" Uranus seufzte. „Vermutlich hast du recht!" Neptun nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Unsere Pflicht ist es die jetzige Königin und den Prinzen zu beschützen. Was meinst du, sollten wir Fushigi suchen?" Uranus schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er möchte sicherlich eine Weile allein sein!" „Vermutlich hast du recht, wir sollten in den Palast zu rück gehen!"

Serenity die zweite, saß in ihrem Zimmer und weinte, weinte als sie daran dachte was sie schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Heute jährte sich der Todestag ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter und sie hatte ihrem kleinen Bruder an seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag das Herz gebrochen. Wie enttäuscht wären ihre Eltern von ihr. Sie starrte auf einen zerknitterten, schon etwas gelblichen Brief in ihrer Hand. Langsam strich sie über die letzten Worte ihres Vaters. Sie hatte es niemanden gesagt, niemanden gezeigt. Sie hatte alle im glauben gelassen, das ihr Vater ohne ein letztes Wort von ihnen gegangen war.

Sie erinnerte sich noch wie heute. Genau vor dreizehn Jahren, hatte sie die Überreste ihres Vaters gefunden. Es war als, ob ihr Herz nun völlig zerbrach, nicht nur ihre Mutter hatte sie verlassen, nein auch ihr Vater, war einfach gegangen und hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

Völlig alleine gelassen, mit der Bürde der nächsten Königin. Sie war doch noch so Jung gewesen, kaum elf Jahre alt. Es sollte doch ganz anders kommen, sie sollte genau wie ihre Mutter eine Senshi werden, doch mit der Würde einer Königin hatte sie ihre Kräfte verloren, noch bevor sie richtig entwickelt waren.

Sie blickte auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo ein Bild von Mamoru und Usagi mit ihr zusammen stand, aufgenommen, als sie damals des öfteren in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Manchmal wünschte sie, alles hinschmeißen zu können, zu ihnen noch einmal reisen zu können und verhindern zu können, das Fushigi überhaupt geboren wurde, doch es war unmöglich, das durfte sie nicht tun.

Sie blickte wieder auf den Brief. Sie sollte diesen Brief ihrem Bruder zeigen. Wieso hatte sie ihm nur diese Sachen gesagt. Es hatte ihn tief verletzt, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, das ihrem Vater so verdammt ähnlich sah. In ein paar Jahren wäre er das genaue Abbild von ihrem geliebten Papa. Sie schluchzte, als sie sich schließlich erhob um ihren Bruder zu suchen, sie musste sich entschuldigen. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Eltern enttäuscht von ihr wären. Sie und ihr Bruder, sollten zusammen halten.

„Wo ist die Königin?" Fragend sah Uranus, zu den anderen Senshis!" Sie wollte sich bei Fushigi entschuldigen", erwiderte Mars. Das wurde auch höchste Zeit, sie hat ihm sehr weh getan und wir wissen doch alle, das dass nicht stimmt. Endymion hat ihn genauso geliebt wie seine kleine Lady!" Uranus nickte. „Serenity hatte das so gewollt und Endymion hätte alles getan, was sie sich wünschte! Doch ich frage mich wieso, hat Endymion seine Kinder im Stich gelassen!" Überlegte Venus und seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir es nie erfahren. „Vielleicht doch!" Jupiter trat hervor. „Endymion hatte seinen Kindern einen Abschiedbrief hinterlassen!" „Erstaunt sahen sie zu ihr. „Woher weist du dieses!" Merkur sah sie fragend an. Jupiter senkte ihren Kopf. Endymion hat ihn mir an diesem bestimmten Tag gegeben und gesagt, das ich ihn der kleinen Lady geben solle. Ich ahnte was er vorhatte, doch ich bin ihm nicht nachgegangen!" „Um Himmels willen, warum hast du das nicht gemacht!" Entsetzt sah Uranus zu ihr. „Ich...ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich habe Endymion schon das ganze Jahr beobachtet, da war nichts mehr, kein Funke, kein Lebenswille, er war einfach nur da, wie eine Maschine. Ich wollte das er wieder glücklich wird und das wäre er nur, wenn er bei Serenity wäre!" Jupiter blickte einem nach dem anderen in die Augen. „Das hättet ihr doch auch gewollt. Ihr wisst, das Serenity und Endymion zusammen gehören, wie der Himmel und die Erde. Nur zusammen waren sie eins, seid Tausenden von Jahren. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr und ich bin sicher das in diesem Brief auch steht warum!" Traurig nickten die Senshis bestätigend in ihre Richtung. Sie hätten alle so gehandelt!

Suchend hielt Königin Serenity die zweite nach ihrem kleinen Bruder Ausschau, sie spürte genau wo er war. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie ihn an dem Ort ausfindig gemacht hatte, wo sie ihn vermutet hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf das Grab ihrer Eltern zu.

„Fushigi?" Erstaunt drehte er sich zu seiner Schwester um. „Was willst du, du kannst meine nähe doch nicht ertragen. Serenity schluchzte auf. „Ach Fushigi, ich meinte das doch nicht so, bitte verzeih mir, ich liebe dich doch, du bist mein Bruder, meine Familie.

Erstaunt sah er zu ihr, doch seine Mine wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Du willst mich nur beruhigen, ihr alle wollt mich trösten, mir Mitleid spenden, doch ich will das nicht. Seht es ein ich bin der Grund warum ihr alle seid Jahren vor Trauer zerfressen seid, ihr wünscht euch doch alle, das ich nie geboren wurde, du einschließlich!" Schrie er sie an.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sie kniete vor ihm nieder und nahm ihn in ihren Arm, während aus ihren Augen tränen flossen. Sie schluchzte. „Das ist einfach nicht wahr", flüsterte sie ihm immer wieder ins Ohr. „Es ist nur so schwer, du siehst Papa so ähnlich und ich vermisse ihn so sehr, genau wie Mama und es wird mit den Jahren nicht besser, es wird schlimmer. Es stimmt nicht das Papa dich gehasst hat. Er hat dich geliebt, genau wie er mich geliebt hat!"

„Und woher weiß ich, das du mich nicht wieder anlügst? Woher weiß ich das du diesmal die Wahrheit sagst?" Er starrte auf das Grab seiner Eltern, auf die Roten Rosen die täglich frisch hier her gelegt wurden, auf die Inschrift.

_Serenity und Endymion,_

_endlich wieder vereint,_

_für die Ewigkeit!_

„Hier!" Sie hielt ihm den Brief hin. „Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn dir schon viel früher zeigen sollen, doch ich konnte nicht!" Überrascht nahm Fushigi seiner Schwester den Brief aus ihrer Hand und faltet ihn auseinander.

_Meine geliebte kleine Lady, mein geliebter Sohn Fushigi,_

_wenn ihr diesen Brief eines Tages lesen solltet, dann bin ich bei eurer Mutter und bin glücklich. Bitte seid mir nicht böse, das ich euch alleine gelassen habe, ich weiß das ich euch kein guter Vater geworden wäre. Ich habe diesen Entschluss erst vor kurzer Zeit gefasst. Bitte versteht mich, ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr, ich habe es versucht, so wie ich es eurer Mutter versprochen habe, doch ich bin schwach und ich akzeptiere das. Ich hoffe, das eure Mutter es mir verzeiht, wie ich nun handeln werde. _

_Kleine Lady, ich bitte dich gebe acht auf deinen Bruder. Er braucht dich und deinen Schutz, gebe ihm all deine Liebe, weil deine Mutter und ich es nicht mehr können. Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine gute Königin werden, eine Königin der Herzen, so wie deine Mutter es war!_

_Fushigi, mein Sohn. Du bist ein Wunder, wir hatten uns so sehr auf dich gefreut. Wie sehr wünschte ich, das ich dich aufwachsen sehen könnte, doch ohne deine Mutter kann ich einfach nicht mehr. Und denke nicht, das du Schuld bist, das bist du nicht! Wir beide lieben dich, obwohl ich nicht abstreiten möchte, das es einen kleinen Moment in meinem Leben gab, wo ich nicht sicher war, ob ich dich lieben könnte, doch mein Herz ist sich sicher, so wie ich es nun auch bin. Ich liebe dich und wenn einer die Schuld am Tod deiner Mutter trägt, dann bin ich es. _

_Und mit dieser Schuld, kann ich nicht länger leben, bitte verzeiht mir und bewahrt mich und eure Mutter in eurem Herzen, wir werden immer bei euch sein. _

_Ich weiß das es schmerzen wird, doch ich bitte euch weint nicht um mich, trauert nicht. Ihr seid besser ohne mich dran, ich wäre euch in meinem Zustand keine Hilfe. Ich bin mir aber Sicher, das die Senshis euch beistehen werden. Ihr werdet es auch ohne eure Eltern schaffen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher._

_Egal welche Entscheidungen ihr in eurem Leben treffen wird, eure Mutter und ich werden immer Stolz auf euch sein, denn ihr seid unsere Kinder und werdet es immer auf Ewig bleiben und eines Tages werden wir und bestimmt wieder sehen._

_Euer euch liebender Papa!_

Fushigi sah vom Brief hoch und traf das Gesicht seiner Schwester. Tränen standen ihnen beiden in den Augen. „Wir werden alles tun um Mama und Papa stolz zu machen, wir werden zusammenhalten und sich ihnen als würdig erweisen, das wir ihre Kinder sind!" Serenity nickte und lächelte ihren kleinen Bruder an, während sie ihn erneut in ihre Arme nahm und sich schwor ihn vor allem übel in dieser Welt zu beschützen. Sie sah hinauf in den Himmel und sie hätte schwören können, das sich das Rauschen des aufkommenden Windes wie das glückliche Lachen ihrer Eltern anhörte. Sie lächelte und war sich sicher, das die ganze Familie eines Tages wieder vereint sein würde.


End file.
